Trouble!
by AN Narra
Summary: Pengalaman Sakura yang makalahnya dikritik oleh sang dosen. Pair : Naruto-Sakura. Completed


Trouble!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto-Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Suasana menegangkan.

Situasi itulah yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh seorang mahasiswi Jurusan Bahasa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di sebuah ruang perkuliahan. Surai _soft pink _alaminya tak henti dia sibakkan untuk mengusir ketegangan. Buliran keringat dari pelipisnya perlahan menetes ketika iris viridian miliknya mengamati seseorang yang akan jadi mala petaka pada jam ini.

Sakura Haruno, itu namanya. Dia sekarang terduduk sendiri di bagian paling depan menghadap teman-temannya. Ah, ya! Dia baru saja mempresentasikan makalah yang dia buat di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Haruno Sakura." Panggil seorang pria dari sudut ruangan. Dia seorang pria 27 tahun berpakaian rapi dengan hem warna hitam dan celana hitam. Surai pirang berantakan sang pria tampak sedikit tersibak saat dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memegang makalah milik Sakura.

"I-iya, saya. Namikaze-sensei." Jawab mahasiswi yang pada hari itu tampak cantik mengenakan baju hem warna biru muda dan rok putih selutut. Keringat dingin langsung menyergap seketika saat suara baritone memanggil.

Selang beberapa detik Sakura dapat merasakan tas kecilnya bergetar. Handphonenya pasti saat ini dipenuhi dengan pesan masuk tanda 'bela sungkawa' atas apa yang akan diterimanya pada jam ini.

"Sayang sekali, seribu sayang. Anda sudah semester berapa Haruno-san?" Tanya sang dosen sambil menuliskan sesuatu dengan pulpen merahnya di makalah milik Sakura.

Sang mahasiswi menggigit bibir. "Lima, sensei."

Beberapa temanya tampak menahan tawa saat melihat sang bunga kampus yang biasanya selalu berani, wajahnya memucat.

"Pernah bertemu saya sebelumnya di perkuliahan lalu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Di bangku paling depan tampak sang sahabat tertawa pelan.

"Seharusnya anda tahu jenis makalah apa yang saya minta."

_Damn it!_

Sakura lupa menyesuaikan sistematika makalah sesuai standar sang dosen. Beda dosen, beda standar dan mahasiswa hanya bisa menuruti kemauan dari sang dosen. Pantas dari tadi dosen tampan itu banyak melakukan coretan sana-sini di makalah dengan cover warna putih itu. Iya dosen muda satu ini memang tampan tapi banyak dihindari mahasiswa karena terkenal perfek, tugas banyak dan idealis. Jika tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam perkuliahannya jangan harap akan mendapat nilai bagus.

Whuss.

Hawa dingin dari AC menambah dingin suhu tubuh Sakura. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa!

"Sudah tahu sistematika apa yang saya minta?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Makalah konseptual, tidak dibagi menjadi dalam beberapa BAB."

"Bagus ternyata anda mendengarkan dengan baik." Sang dosen kemudian kembali duduk. Tampak mengacuhkan Sakura.

Sudahkah berakhir? Atau sang dosen akan memulai ceramah massal lagi?

"Semuanya perhatikan. Dalam makalah saudari Haruno-san masih banyak memakai kata _non ilmiah_. Ini sudah berulang kali terjadi, dalam makalah ini masih menuliskan "terdiri atas." Mohon dicermati, jangan sekali-sekali anda memasukkan kata non ilmiah dalam penulisan karya ilmiah."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa tentang yang itu. Kata "terdiri atas" seharusnya ditulis "terdiri dari."

"Saudari Haruno-san juga tampaknya masih suka mengulangi kesalahan temannya. Saya tidak tahu apakah Saudari Haruno senang untuk ikut temannya yang salah atau memang dia lupa. Penulisan kata depan masih banyak kesalahan. Kata _disambung, di atas, di bawah, disetarakan, diletakkan_. Harus tahu cara penulisannya."

"Anda sudah semester lima, hal-hal sepele seperti ini masih salah. Silahkan nanti pulang dari perkuliahan ini membuka buku referensi terkait, tidak punya buku referensi cari diperpustakaan, malas ke perpustakaan cari di internet, malas cari internet silahkan bertanya pada anak SD pasti tahu."

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Komentar dosen satu ini selalu halus tapi entah mengapa selalu tepat sasaran. Dia tidak pernah terlihat marah tapi selalu bisa membuat para mahasiswa bisa malu menyandang gelar mahasiswa. Dia disamakan dengan anak SD.

Seperti yang sudah di duga Sakura dia akan banyak menerima kritikan halus tapi menyayat-nyayat hati dari sang dosen. Nasibnya, dia ceroboh dalam membuat tugas. Dia hanya presentasi satu kali dalam mata kuliah ini tapi dia mengacaukannya. Untunglah kursi panas itu segera diganti dengan mahasiswa lain.

Tapi hari itu Sakura merasa lega, ternyata pada hari itu dia tidak menjadi korban tunggal dikarenakan nasibnya belum terlalu parah. Hari itu ada lima orang yang presentasi dan dia mungkin dalam kategori di tengah-tengah. Tidak terlalu bagus tapi tidak terlalu jelek.

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga mata kuliah ini! Sumpah semester depan aku tidak akan mengambil kelasnya lagi! Amit-amit jika sampai dosen pembimbingku semacam dia! Sudah cukup aku mendapat nilai D dari dosen itu di semester 3." Ino, sahabat Sakura tertawa pelan. Sudah biasa jika melihat Sakura berkoar-koar tidak jelas mengungkapkan ekspresi hatinya. Sang sahabat tahu betul akan sifat Sakura yang ekspresif dan akan mengungkapkan hampir seluruh isi hatinya padanya.

"Hati-hati loh Forehead, jangan terlalu kesal. Biasanya harapan itu berkebalikan dengan kenyataan." Sang sahabat menakut-nakuti tapi diberi seringaian mengejek oleh Sakura.

"Tidak akan."

"Ha ha ha, baiklah sepertinya _mood_-mu sedang buruk gara-gara tadi. Kuharap, amarahmu itu sudah reda sampai rumah atau suamimu akan kasihan gara-gara jadi sasaran kemarahanmu."

Sakura mengangkat alis, tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino. Senyum mengejeknya kembali muncul. "Boleh juga idemu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Suamiku akan kujadikan sasaran kemarahanku."

Gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sudah menikah. Sakura dulu dijodohkan dan telah menikah sejak lulus SMA, tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang Ino belum tahu jati diri suami Sakura. Tidak apa dia tidak tahu karena pasti Sakura memperkenalkannya suatu saat. Ino sangat memahami posisi Sakura yang ingin memiliki privasi untuk beberapa urusan pribadi.

"Dasar! Hei forehead kau masih pulang nanti, bukan?" Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang sedang berkemas.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke toko buku, minggu depan giliranku maju. Aku belum punya referensi cukup, aku tidak mau hatiku tersayat-sayat sepertimu!"

"Berlebihan!" Sakura memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi diseduh begitu harum menyeruak ke segala penjuru ruangan. Aroma itu tercium dari dapur rumah. Sakura, dia sedang menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk suaminya. Bunyi sendok diputar dalam cangkir terdengar mengalun pelan menjadi melodi lain selain suara ketikan pelan dari sebuah laptop.

Mereka berdua baru saja melewati makan malam bersama di meja makan dan selang sepuluh menit meja itu sudah bersih dari makanan digantikan dengan tumpukan kertas, buku dan benda lain. Entah apa sebabnya mereka berdua lebih sering mengerjakan semua tugasnya di meja makan.

"Ini kopimu." Sakura meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam tepat di sisi kanan sang suami yang terlihat serius memandangi laptopnya. Tidak mengabaikan begitu saja sang istri, pria berkaus hitam memandang sang istri dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Ini tidak ada racun di dalamnya, bukan?" Tanya sang suami sambil bercanda.

"Tentu saja ada, dan kali ini dosisnya sudah kutambahi untuk membinasakanmu." Ujar Sakura ketus. Gaun tidur warna putihnya melambai begitu saat dia berjalan ke sisi seberang sang suami. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebuah laptop dihadapan mereka masing-masing dan setumpuk buku di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Terimakasih, kau selalu memberikan racun cinta padaku." Balas sang suami penuh kehangatan. Sakura melirik sejenak saat pria itu menyesap kopinya dengan wajah puas. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Rayuanmu sudah tidak mempan, bodoh!" Timpal Sakura pendek kemudian fokus pada laptopnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kuliahmu tadi?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu kembali ditanyakan. Sakura senang suaminya selalu perhatian, tapi lama-lama bosan juga ditanyai itu hampir setiap hari.

Sakura membuka sebuah buku tebal warna hijau yang judulnya sudah hampir hilang, membaca daftar isi lalu membuka halamannya. Sakura berhenti sebentar. "Lumayan."

"Bagaimana tadi di kampus? Kuharap kau tidak tergoda dengan dosen baru itu!" Sakura balik menanya. Pria dihadapannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Waaa, jadi kau juga tahu tentang dosen baru itu. Eh, bagaimana Sakura-chan tahu, dia belum mengajar mahasiswa semester ini." Pertanyaan bodoh itu berujung sebuah lemparan kamus tebal ke kepala sang suami.

"Dasar bodoh, kita ini satu jurusan! Tentu aku tahu karena banyak yang membicarakannya!" Sang suami tersenyum lebar seraya mengelus tengkuknya. Pria dihadapan Sakura itu terdiam lagi.

"Sakura-chan sedang mengerjakan apa?" Suami Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tugas." Timpalnya pendek.

"Tugas apa?"

"Revisi. Dan jangan bertanya revisi apa? Mata kuliah apa? Kau menganggu konsentrasiku!" Perjelas Sakura sebelum suaminya bertanya lebih lanjut. Itu artinya sang suami tidak boleh bertanya lebih lanjut atau dia akan terkena masalah besar.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Suami Sakura sudah mulai beres-beres dan Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berakhir.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm."

"Kau terlihat kusut sekali Sakura-chan?" Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"…"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"DIAMLAH KAU NARUTO! KAU MENGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU!" Sakura akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami yang bernama Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan dosen yang tadi siang mengomentari habis Sakura di depan kelas. Sakura sedang berusaha menyelesaikan revisi makalahnya yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum jam 10 kalau tidak makalah itu tidak akan diterima.

Sakura tidak mau dapat nilai D lagi!

"Huwaaa, kau kejam Sakura-chan!" Rengekan manja sang suami tidak diperhatikan.

FIN

Bagaimana? Review?

Semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk mulai menulis kembali

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran.


End file.
